Beastly
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: An accident with Emily and her nephew cause Hotch to spark very interesting feelings for the one and only raven haired beauty. Story will be longer than 30 chapters. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hotch put his file and pen down on his desk before looking out his office window. He watched as Morgan and Reid both worked on separate files, and Garcia skipping through the bullpen. His eyes widened as a soaking wet Emily Prentiss walked through the glass doors and into the bullpen. Hotch immediately stood and walked out onto the catwalk to listen to the scene about to take place.

Emily sat down at her desk while ringing out her hair, letting the water drip onto the carpeted floor. She rolled her eyes as she heard Morgan's breath intake, but turned her chair to face his desk. "What?"

"What happened to you, Princess?"

Emily smirked as she turned back to her desk and opened her bottom drawer. "Well, I was at my nephew's swim meet and got splashed from a diver."

Reid's eyebrows shot up as Emily slammed her drawer shut and began looking around her desk. "You got that wet from a single splash? I don't think that's possible."

Emily's laughed made Morgan grin as he leaned into his chair. Emily shook her head as she lifted a stack of papers. "No, but my mistake was wearing heels there."

"You fell in?"

Emily turned to see Garcia behind her and smiled before going through another drawer. "No. But it made it exceptionally easy for my nephew to pull me right into the pool."

Laughs circled around her as she slammed the last drawer shut. "Princess what are you looking for?"

"My phone. I left it here when I left, and now I can't find it."

A throat clearing from above them made them look toward their boss' office to see him standing out on the catwalk. He gestured toward his office before calling her name. "Prentiss."

As he walked back into his office, Emily nodded blankly to herself before getting up. She was on the small staircase before she heard her name, so she turned. Garcia and Reid were hiding their laughs as Morgan grinned and pointed to her chair. "Think you left a little something' here."

Emily smiled sarcastically before walking swiftly back over to him she gently touched his shoulder with a smile before ringing her hair out on top of his head. "Whoa!"

She smiled triumphantly and made her way up the steps and into Hotch's office, leaving a giggling Garcia and a smiling Reid. Morgan scowled at both of them while wiping the water off of his neck. "What?"

Garcia smiled and kissed his head before skipping back to her office. Morgan looked over to Reid to see him still smiling. "Why are you all smiley genius? You think this is funny?"

"You know, that's gonna stain."

Morgan threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him and began threatening, while up in Hotch's office, Emily sat patiently in the visitor's chair. "What's up?"

Hotch looked at her warily before moving his head as if he were looking up and down. Emily's confused face looked down at herself before smiling back at Hotch. "Oh, sorry. I went to a swim meet when I left for the day and sadly fell into the school's swimming pool."

Hotch tilted his head. "You fell? That's not like you."

"Ok, not fell… I was pulled in by my rambunctious nephew."

"Are you alright?"

Emily smiled softly at her supervisor before nodding her head. "I'm ok. A little cold, and probably going to be sick after this, but I'm ok."

Hotch nodded before pulling his desk drawer open. "I saw you searching around your desk and I think you forgot… this."

Emily smiled and let out a breath as he produced her phone in his hand. "Thanks."

He nodded before standing up. "I noticed that you left it in here after you gave me your file, so I kept it until you came back for it."

"Well thanks."

Both Emily and Hotch began to the door before Hotch turned to her. "Um… would you, uh…"

Emily tilted her head towards her boss before smiling softly. "Would I what?"

Hotch immediately shook his head before smiling softly. "Would you get my briefcase for me? I forgot it behind my desk."

Emily hoped he didn't notice her face fall a little when he asked his question. She quickly perked back up and put on a smile before getting his briefcase from behind the desk. When she handed it to him, she was surprised at his soft smile in return. "Thanks."

Emily nodded before slipping past him and opening the door. "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

…

Hotch smiled down at his son as he ate his breakfast while animatedly talking about his superhero action figure. He quickly turned to the sound of the phone ringing, and ruffled Jack's hair before picking it up. "Hotchner's."

"Hotc-" the greeting was cut off by a storm of coughing. Hotch's eyebrows knitted in concern when the voice came back. "Hotch?"

"Emily?"

"I'm sick."

"I'm coming."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Sorry this is short, but I'm tired and sick and this is all I could do for now. Next chapter should be up soon!

…

Emily wiped her nose with an already used tissue, before throwing it onto the coffee table. She had called Hotch not two minutes ago, and her coffee table was already looking like a pool of boogers. She sighed as she sniffled and rubbed her red eyes, before leaning back against the couch. She was just starting to dose off, before a loud knocking came from her door. She groaned as she got up off the couch and dragged her feet to the door.

She tightened her ponytail that held her wavy and mused hair, before wiped her hand along the bottom of her nose. She quickly groaned as she wiped it on her sweatshirt before she pulled the door open. She looked Hotch up and down with an involuntary disgusted look on her face before practically growling at him. "What?"

Hotch smiled anyway and held up a bag. "I brought soup."

"Why?"

"Because you called and I came." He smiled again before slipping past her and into her apartment. Emily sighed as she slammed the door shut and followed him into the living room. She slumped into the couch as Hotch sat and tried to clear the table. "What is all of this?"

Emily sighed as she pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her. "My brain. God, I feel like shit."

Hotch leaned back against the couch, putting his arm around the back cushion. "You look like it too."

Emily smiled sarcastically before sneezing into her elbow. She looked back up to see Hotch with a grimace on her face. "It's seriously not that bad."

Hotch nodded his head before crossing his legs. He looked at the table of her snotty tissues, before glancing back at Emily, who was already dosing. "Would you like me to go Em?"

She quickly shook her head and moved closer to him. She grabbed his tie and pulled him close to her. Her breath was on his neck as she whispered into his ear. "Would you do something for me?"

Hotch's deep chuckle made her shiver. "Depends what it is. Are we going to be in this position?"

Emily playfully slapped him and backed up to see his face. "Will you help me eat?"

"You can't eat?"

Emily shook her head and hung her head in shame. "I can barely curl my hand into a fist, I'm so weak."

Hotch took her chin and lifted it so she was staring at him with her watering eyes. "There's no need to feel weak, Emily. You know you're not weak. This is just… a momentary lapse in your strength."

Emily smiled softly before pushing his hand away and leaning back against the couch. "That was the most pathetic thing you've ever said."

"Ah, but it made you smile."

Emily nodded before laying her head on his shoulder. "Help me eat?"

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Very short! I know, and I'm sorry, but I've been working all day and this is the best I could do to introduce you to the next chapter, which, I promise, will be longer! Thanks everybody!

…

Hotch hit the pause button on the remote and looked down to his side to see Emily fast asleep. Her head was cuddled into his side and her arms encircled his waist, causing him to smile. After he had helped her eat, they started watching The Twilight Zone, which of course, she had on DVD. He smiled, remembering how he had listened to her quoting the characters and hiding her face in his chest every time she got scared.

Hotch quickly shut off the TV before pulling the blanket over them both. He felt her snuggle into his side and he smiled as he kissed her hair. "Sleep tight, Em."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily woke up with a blaring headache. Her hand immediately went to the side of her head as she tightly shut her eyes. When the pain faded slightly, Emily opened her eyes and looked around. She saw her coffee table still covered in her used tissues, but also holding two huge cups consisting slight amounts of soup. She looked up to the TV to see the movie she saw last night paused, and the blinds above it closed. She then put her hand that was on her head, onto the couch below her, quickly realizing it wasn't her soft couch. She looked down and smiled when she saw her hand laying on Hotch's chest.

Emily slowly shook him awake after realizing the time. He groaned as he opened his eyes, but slowly smiled when he saw Emily next to him. "Good morning."

Emily smiled as she laid her head back onto his shoulder. "Morning. You have to get to work, it's almost eight."

Hotch shook his head as he held her against his side. He smiled slightly as she cuddled into his side, her arm wrapped around his stomach. "You don't want me to stay here and help you?"

Emily shook her head against his neck. "You have to get to work."

Hotch nodded before beginning to sit up. He was immediately pulled back down onto the couch, with Emily's head landing back on his shoulder. He laughed as she snuggled closer. "I thought you wanted me to go to work."

Emily shook her head and sniffled against him. "I changed my mind. I want you to stay here, and take care of me. Please?"

"Why did you change your mind?"

Emily sighed as she turned so she was laying on her back and she was staring at the ceiling with her red, puffy eyes. "When I pulled you back down here, I lost all my strength in my arm and I felt my chest clench. I probably shouldn't leave this apartment and I need medicine."

Hotch turned to her to see her staring at the ceiling with watering eyes. He quickly wiped away a falling tear, causing her breath to catch in her throat, and her to turn to him. Their faces were inches apart, his breath on her lips as he spoke. "I would do anything for you Emily. Especially if it means missing out on chasing down deranged killers and doing stacks of paperwork." He could tell the amusement in his voice clearly wasn't evident as Emily sniffled.

She slowly wiped a tear from her eye, still looking into his. "You don't have to."

"I want to."

Emily nodded slightly, silently reminding herself she was too close to him for lots of movement. She watched as his eyes moved from her eyes to her lips, just for a second, before returning her gaze. "I'll go and get you some medicine, ok?"

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Ok."

Hotch helped Emily as he stood, laying the blanket over her still body. He watched as she quickly stretched before wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. "I'll be back in thirty minutes ok?"

Emily nodded as her eyes closed. "Can you get me something else too?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Ice cream, please."


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch parked his car back in front of Emily's apartment building after his two hour search for the perfect medicine and ice cream flavor. He grabbed the small plastic bag and made his way up to Emily's door. When she didn't answer his knocks, he dug around his pocket for the key she had given him not a month ago. Just as he took the key from the bottom of his pocket, the door swung open to reveal a man of his height. The man's black hair contrasted with his pale skin, along with his black button down and black slacks. "May I help you?"

Hotch looked at the man warily before shoving his key back into his pocket. "Um, yes. I'm Aaron Hotchner, I'm a friend of Emily's." He watched as the man smiled and nodded his head. "Ah, the boss man."

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"Oh!" The man held out a hand. "So sorry, I'm her brother. The name's Max."

Hotch smiled and shook the man's hand. "Oh right, I remember you when I worked for your mother. Back when Emily was off at Yale."

Max shook his head. "Man, that was you? God, I thought you looked familiar."

There was a shout from the living room that startled them both. "If you two girls are done, I want my medicine so I stop sneezing and coughing my fucking brains out! Now both of you get in here before I pound your heads in!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch smiled down at the sleeping Emily next to him. She was curled up next to him on the couch, the blanket around her and her head against his side. Hotch looked up and smiled when Max stroked his sister's hair. "She's always looked like that when she slept."

Hotch knitted his brows and quickly looked down at the sleeping Emily. "Like what?"

"A baby."

Hotch smiled down at Emily, seeing her lips closed, her cheeks plump, and her fists close to her face. "She does, doesn't she?"

"Let me take her up."

Hotch nodded and watched as Max picked up his younger sister. Emily immediately curled into his chest and fisted the material of his shirt. He smiled as Max laughed and took his little sister up the stairs and into her bedroom. When he came back down, they both sat on the couch, and began flipping through the channels.

"So, Aaron… you seeing anyone?"

Hotch turned to the younger man and smiled nervously. "Not currently. Why?"

Max shook his head, but smiled, as his eyes stayed glued to the television screen in front of the two men. "Well, you seem to be smitten with my little sister." Max turned so he was facing an amused Hotch. "Are you serious about her?"

Hotch's smile faded into a genuine smirk, before he face the TV. "Well… I've known her forever. You know that." He turned to see Max looking at the channels that flipped by, but was nodding. "And… well to be blunt… she's beautiful. She's smart, funny, compassionate about anything and everything she does. She makes my kid laugh and smile when I can't, and she enters my mind all the time."

Hotch watched as Max turned to him and punched his shoulder. "Welcome to the family, bud."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily woke up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee, making her smile as she got out of bed. As she trotted down the stairs, wiping her nose on her sleeve in the process, she saw Hotch in his pajama pants and a T-shirt, setting down a couple plates at her kitchen table.

"Hey."

Hotch looked up from his spot next to the table to see Emily, her waved hair swinging in a ponytail, walking over to him. "Hey. You feeling any better?"

Emily nodded as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "I don't feel as congested as I did, and my stomach feels a little better." She brought one finger up to his cheek, still standing on her tiptoes, and rubbed it across his cheek.

Hotch smiled down at Emily before grabbing her hand in his. "What are you doing?"

Emily laughed, feelings his body heat vibrate off of him and onto her. "Your cheek is all stubbly. It tickled."

Hotch nodded before grasping her hips, bringing her chest to his, before leaning down and rubbing his cheek against her neck. "Tickles huh?"

Emily let out a gasp before laughing, feeling the tiny prickles of hair poke her neck. "Hotch stop it!"

"Oh no Emily!"

Emily continued to laugh and struggle to get out of her boss' grip, while Max silently came up behind them. He smiled at the two before loudly clearing his throat, causing them to quickly break apart and look over to Max. "You two look cozy this morning."

Emily gave him a shy smile before sitting down at the table, taking the cup of coffee Hotch handed her. Hotch looked up to him and smiled, gesturing to the table. "Sit. I made eggs."

Max nodded as he sat next to his baby sister, kissing her forehead as she gave him a smile. "You ok?"

Emily nodded, putting down her mug. "Yeah, I'm getting better."

Max smiled, giving Emily an extra napkin for her nose, before looking up to Hotch who was setting eggs on both their plates. "You didn't have to do that, I could have done it for both of you."

Hotch shook his head as he joined them at the table, setting down his coffee. "No need to. I want to make sure you and Emily are both comfortable. You're visiting and she's sick."

Max nodded before digging into his eggs, just as Hotch began to do. Emily just sat there, her eyes darting back and forth between the hungry men, while her fork spread the eggs to separate places on her plate. When Hotch looked up to her, she gave him a small smile. "What?"

"You're not hungry?"

Emily shook her head before blowing her nose in her napkin. "I don't have much of an appetite."

Hotch smiled slightly before pointing to her eggs with his fork. "Eat at least one bite."

Emily's eyebrows shot up as she tightened her ponytail. "Excuse me?"

"You need to eat something. One bite and then you can go do whatever you want."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

Hotch shook his head as he took another bite of his eggs, getting a smirk from Emily's older brother. "I'm not telling, I'm ordering. I want you to take only one bite."

Emily's eyes widened as she stared at her superior, hearing her brother's chuckle from behind her. "You can't order me in my own house."

"Apartment."

"You're gonna be kicked out of this apartment if you don't stop telling me what to do."

"Emily, you need to eat something."

"And I will when I feel better."

"You just told me and Max that you were feeling better."

"But not better enough to make myself sick."

"It's one measly bite! It's not gonna make your stomach churn."

"You don't know anything about my stomach."

Max's smile grew as he watched the two bicker back and forth. He tried to hide his laughter as Hotch shoved the plate into Emily's lap, spilling the eggs all over the floor. He put on his best serious face as he stood up abruptly, causing both Emily and Hotch to look up at him.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Both of you are done with breakfast. Emily, you go and sit in the living room, no TV. And Hotch you go in there with her, and I expect you two not to talk."

Emily stared at her big brother in amazement before placing the plate back on the table before standing, shaking the eggs off of her pants. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I can call mom and-"

"I'm going!"

Hotch watched as Emily quickly ran off to the living room, slumping into her couch. He then looked up to Max, who was glaring at him. "Living room. Now."

…

Emily and Aaron had mimicked each other's positions as they continued to sit on the couch. Both of them had their legs crossed under them, their arms crossed in front of their chests with glares on their faces.

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

Emily glared at Hotch before turning to face him, still stuck in her position. "I hate you more than more."

"Nothing is more than more you dummy."

"It's called 'I hate you infinity' you dumbass!"

Max walked into the room, slapping them both on the backs of their heads. "Stop it!"

"Ow!"

"Max what the hell?"

He shook his head before kissing his sister on the head. "Both of you learn to get along." And with that, he walked back upstairs and into the bathroom.

"I hate you."

"I STILL HATE YOU INFINITY!"


	8. Chapter 8

Emily and Hotch had been on the couch for a half an hour, Max supervising them both from the chair across the room. They both faced each other, their legs crossed under them and their hands in their laps. Their brown eyes glared at one another as they spoke.

"I still hate you."

"I know you do. I hate you too."

Emily glared at the man, her hands rubbing her sore knees. "I have a reason to hate you."

"And I have a reason to hate you."

"What's your reason?"

"What's yours?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Aaron Francis Hotchner!"

Hotch smiled at the frustrated brunette. "Yes?"

"What's your reason for hating me?"

"I'll tell you mine once you tell me yours."

Emily groaned as she ran her hands down her face. "I will slap you!"

"Go ahead and slap me."

"I don't want to slap you!"

Hotch frowned before leaning forward. "But you just said you wanted to slap me."

Emily shook her head before looking to her superior. "I didn't want to really slap you, I just said that. Don't you know how woman work by now?"

"Not really."

"Tell me why you hate me!"

Hotch shook his head before taking his legs out from under him and turning, laying back against the back of the couch. "This couch is really comfortable. Where did you get it?"

"A junkyard. Tell me why you hate me!"

Hotch looked to Max, who was smirking as he read his book. "Is she always like this?"

Max nodded, looking up to his baby sister's exasperated face. "Most of the time, yes. You're lucky she's not drunk. That's quite a hassle. Especially when she's with friends that don't want to let her go and she's dancing on the bar counter."

"Hey!"

Both boys turned their attention to the now frowning brunette, who stuck her finger at her older brother. "That only happened once."

"It happened five times, Em."

"Two!"

"Four!"

"TWO!"

"Three!"

Emily sulked before laying on the couch, setting her feet in Hotch's lap. "Fine, three. But I was over twenty-one, so technically it's not as bad as it sounds."

Max smirked before closing his book and setting it in his lap. "First, you were nineteen. Second, you were with four girls and maybe ten boys every time, all at different bars. And third, you took you top off the second time!"

Emily's eyes widened when Hotch looked to her with a grin on his face. "You took your top off?"

"No I didn't!"

Max shook his head before standing from his seat, and walking over to the two on the couch. "Yes you did. I had to wrap you in the blanket from my car because some biker ran off with your top." He ran up the stairs before looking down at the two. "If you kill each other, I'll kill you both."

Hotch frowned before looking to Emily. "How would he-"

"I don't know."

Hotch watched as Emily's big brown eyes turned sad as she looked to her lap. "Em? Are you ok?"

Emily looked up to Hotch, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt before showing the tears that were present in her eyes. "Do you really hate me, Hotch?"

Hotch immediately shook his head, moving over to her. He wrapped her in his arms, feeling her shake against his chest. "Emily, I don't hate you. I was just teasing you like you were doing to me. I'm sorry."

Emily immediately pulled back from him, her eyes perking up as she smiled. "Aww you don't hate me."

Hotch stared at her with confusion as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Wait are… I thought you were-"

"No, I wasn't sad."

"Then why did you-"

"I was faking. What? You've never seen a woman fake before?"

Hotch watched as Emily rearranged her face into a smile, before she leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "Haven't you ever had a woman fake it for you.? Or are you just too good in bed?"

Hotch smiled against her cheek before pushing her down onto the couch, holding her wrists above her head as she squealed.

"Let me up!"

"Oh, no can do my lady."

Emily giggled before using her legs to push his body off of hers. "Let go of my wrists, oh pretty pretty please."

Hotch looked thoughtful before sticking his tongue out at her.

"Oh, come on!"

"Nope, I guess you'll just have to stay like this for the rest of the day."

Emily frowned before kneeing her superior in the gut, causing his face to twist as he let go of her wrists to hold his stomach as he doubled over in pain.

Emily smiled triumphantly before rolling out from under him, and making her way to the floor. She skipped merrily over to the staircase, only to hear her brother from upstairs. "Emily, get back on that couch right now!"

"Max!"

"I mean it Em."

Emily, just about to turn and go back to the couch, screeched as she was tackled to the ground. Her back landed on the hardwood floor, with her superior's body on top of her. "What the hell, Hotch!"

Hotch smiled down at the younger woman before pinning her arms beside her. "What's wrong Em? Never wrestled before?"

"What is with you and being all physical today."

He dipped his head down, feeling her shiver as he spoke against her neck. "Maybe it's you acting this way." He pulled back slightly, seeing her dazed eyes looking into his. "Or maybe I'm just real… horny. Or maybe… I'm just playing games with you." He gave her a wink before pecking her cheek. "You choose."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily grinned at her supervisor as he laid atop her, his weight still pinning her down. "I think you're just playing with me."

"God Em, I'd love to play with you."

Her brown eyes widened in surprise, her heart beating slightly faster. "Stop messing with me Hotch."

Hotch stared down into her big brown eyes before dipping down, covering her lips with him.

Emily immediately gasped, her tongue being sucked on by Hotch, his hands coming up to caress her cheeks. She felt herself smiling softly against his rough lips, her arms wrapping around his neck. She groaned as he bit her bottom lip, and immediately sucked it into her mouth when he let go.

She felt herself breathing heavily as his eyes smiled down at her. "Well, thanks for not messing with me."

Hotch chuckled before kissing her smiling lips, feeling her tongue immediately plow into his mouth. He held in a chuckle as she rolled them over so she straddled him. Her legs resting on either side of his hips, her hands still caressing the skin on his neck as her tongue wrestled with his.

Max sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom rubbing his eye, his feet immediately stopping as he looked around him. Why was there no noise? Has she finally killed him?

He walked to the edge of the second floor, his hands bracing the railing as he looked down into the kitchen, seeing his little sister. He involuntarily felt anger in his chest as he watched Hotch's hand moving towards a place a brother should never look at his little sister. "HEY!"

Emily and Hotch immediately broke away, looking up to see Max storming down the stairs. Emily quickly jumped off of the older brunette, landing on her butt as Hotch stood. She smiled softly at him as he helped her up and stood by her side, but her smile quickly faded when her furious brother stepped in front of them.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

Hotch immediately began shaking his head, staring wide eyed at Emily's older brother. "Max I-"

"I mean I know you had a crush on my baby sis', but that doesn't mean go and grope her right off the bat! Especially when I'm in the house." He took a defensive step towards Emily, glaring at the younger man. "You know how bad I could beat your face into the ground?"

Emily sighed as she shook her head, stepping in front of the speechless Hotch. "Max, come down, ok?"

"Em, are you kidding me? Trust me, I know he's a nice guy that can treat you well, ok? I understand that. But," he turned his gaze back to Hotch. "You don't go grabbing for my baby sister's breast before you've taken her out on a date. And even then, I don't want you feeling her up. You wait at least three weeks."

"Max-"

"Emily, it's either that or you can't go out with him."

Emily's eyes widened as she looked to her older brother, feeling Hotch's hand lay on her shoulder. "You can't do that to me! Yeah you're my big brother, but you can't tell me what I do with my love life!"

Max smirked down at his little sister, kissing her on the head before looking to Hotch. "Take her on a date, and I wont kick your ass for feeling her up."

Hotch immediately nodded, smiling as Max shook his hand. "Don't worry, will do."

…

Hotch smiled as he watched Emily study the menu that she held tightly in her hand. "What are you getting?"

Emily looked up from the menu and smiled softly, setting the plastic down on the table before nodding. "Probably the steak. What about you?"

"I don't know yet. I could get us a bottle of wine if you-"

"Dude, you don't ask if she wants the wine. You just get it."

Both Hotch and Emily sent an annoyed look to Max, who sat smiling next to Emily in the booth. "Don't mind me."

Emily looked to Hotch and rolled her eyes, causing him to smirk before calling the waitress order over for the two of them. Or, three of them.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Hey everybody! Ok, so again, I thank you all for reading my stories! I love you guys so much! And I know, I'm slow at updating this story, but if you can see, I'm trying my best. Now, one question! Can anyone tell me cold remedies? I'm fighting a bad one. Thanks again guys. xoxo Meg

…

Hotch smiled to the younger woman in front of him, seeing the halter top of her navy blue dress slightly hidden by her dark curls. She was busy taking a sip of her wine and punching her brother's arm when she looked up, seeing him smiling at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Hotch immediately shook his head as she set down her wine glass, touching her own face softly. "No, you just… you look beautiful, Emily."

Emily felt herself blush slightly as she let out a shy smile. "Thank you. I didn't have time to straighten my hair because a certain someone rushed us out the door, bu-"

Max held up his hand as he put his fork down. "Hotch told me what time your reservation was and I didn't want your date to be ru-"

"Don't you say the date would have been ruined, Maxwell Prentiss because the only way this date was ruined was because you felt the need to tag along. I'm thirty-eight years old and I don't need you to protect me from whatever the hell you think is wrong."

"Emily, I'm trying to be a good big brother. And that includes annoying you in every possible way."

"You're ruining my first date with Aaron, a guy I really like. Couldn't you have just waited back at my apartment and scared him off like dad did when we were younger?"

"No, because then I'd miss out on the satisfaction of seeing you both like this."

"Max, I swear to-"

"Ok, you both know I'm still here. Right?"

Both Max and Emily turned back to see Hotch, with a small, amused smile settled on his face. Emily immediately let out an embarrassed smile, setting her napkin down in her lap. "Aaron, I'm sor-"

"No, Emily don't say you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. And also, I don't care that you didn't have time to straighten your hair. I think it looks beautiful curly."

Emily gave him a big toothy grin before letting out a giggle as she picked up her fork and began to eat her dinner.

Around twenty minutes later, both Hotch and Emily were smiling at the waitress that brought them their ice cream. It was a banana split with only vanilla ice cream, but hot fudge and whipped cream dripping all over it. Hotch looked up to see Emily eyeing it carefully, before he stood and extended his hand.

Emily looked up quizzically before taking his hand and standing, smiling softly as he led her over to his side of the booth. He slid in right after her, kissing her cheek softly before handing her a spoon. He looked up as she took a spoonful of the ice cream, smiling at his date's older brother. "So Max, why do you feel the need to come here to 'protect' your baby sister? You know I wont hurt her."

"Or feel her up again."

Emily groaned as she swallowed her ice cream and picked up her spoon, filling it with ice cream before flinging it at her brother's face.

"HEY!"

Emily let out a full on laugh as Hotch's lips twitched, their eyes smiling as Max took his napkin and wiped the mess off of his face. "You're lucky that dress is expensive, little sis'."

"Or what, Max? You'll throw it at me? You don't have a spoon."

Hotch smiled at the younger woman, seeing her stick out her tongue at her older brother.

Emily then looked to Hotch, smiling softly as he kissed her nose. She watched slowly, setting her spoon down, as her date filled his spoon with a little bit of ice cream, setting it before her. She smiled wide before opening her mouth, feeling the ice cream immediately melt on her tongue as he set the spoon in her mouth.

Hotch smiled down to the brunette, chuckling when he took the spoon away.

Emily furrowed her brow as she licked her lips, not knowing she missed a spot on her upper lip. "Don't chuckle at me, Mr. Hotchner."

"Well Ms. Prentiss, just to save you from embarrassment before we walk outside, you have some hot fudge on your upper lip. You might want to clean it off."

He watched in amusement as Emily's eyes hardened and narrowed as she looked down to her lips, the tip of her tongue trying to reach the spot where the hot fudge was. After giving a small chuckle, he leaned in, sucking on her top lip and smiling softly against her lips as she let out a soft moan.

When they backed away, Emily had a small smile gracing her face. "Max, you can look up now."

Hotch glanced over at Emily's older brother, his hands covering his face with one eye peeking through his fingers. "Is it clear?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - Please everyone, if you have not already, please give a moment of silence to those hero's and those departed from ten years ago on 9/11. In 2001 on that day, I was only four and a half, and I didn't know what was going on. But my mother came, from an hour away, just to take me out of school and spend the day with me. She didn't know what else would happened by ten that morning, but she figured that if anything happened, we would be together. Everyone has someone like that in their lives, and I'm glad my mother was there for me.

…

Emily smiled as Hotch walked back over to the couch, sitting beside her and putting his arm around her slim shoulders. She giggled softly as he kissed her head and cheek, and quickly settled her head onto his broad shoulder. "Thanks for coming up. I really wanted you to see this."

Hotch grinned down to the younger woman and gave her a soft kiss on her plump lips, earning a small smile. "I'm glad you invited me up. I've always wanted to see you as a little kid. I imagined a small, pale princess with dark curly locks and a small teddy bear in her arms all day long."

The younger brunette's eyes lit up as she pulled at her sweats. "Unbelievably close. It was my doll named Molly, not a bear. My teddy was upstairs and I would sleep with him."

Hotch let out a laugh before kissing her head once again. "Well, I'm kind of glad you changed your clothes. The dress was beautiful, but it looked a little uncomfortable."

"You're telling me."

Two minutes into the home video, Hotch flinched from Emily's immediate squeal, and looked down to her giddy face. "What is it?"

"Look at the screen!"

Both eyes turned to the screen and he watched as a little Emily came running down the stairs before jumping into a young boy's arms. Her smile was huge as he whispered in her ear and she giggled ferociously before grabbing his hand and dragging him through the hallways of the mansion.

'Come on, Timmy!'

'Emily, I'm coming! You're really fast!'

The tiny Emily giggled before they landed on a small couch and she looked to the camera, waving to her father. 'Hi daddy!'

'Hey munchkin.'

'Daddy, why are you filming me and Timmy?'

'Well baby girl, you and Timmy are just so cute, and you know how me and mommy used to film you as a baby? Well, I felt like doing it again. You know we can't get enough of your gorgeous smile, sweetheart.'

Emily grinned at the camera, showing a space in the front of her teeth, before turning to Timmy who sit beside her. 'Wanna go play outside?'

'No.'

'Why not? My daddy made us cookies! My mommy is out, like always, but my grandma is here too!'

Timmy shook his head slowly before leaning forward, kissing the little six year olds small lips softly. When he pulled away, he had a smile on his face while she looked at him with the tilt of her head.

'Did you eat pickles?'

Right after that line, Hotch smiled at the younger brunette beside him, seeing her laugh aloud, her hands smacking together in front of her.

Emily sucked in a breath as she wiped her eyes, her cheeks aching from her huge smile. "God, I will never get tired of watching that one moment. It's so cute!"

Hotch laughed as he leaned back, watching as she looked up to him. "So, Timmy was your first kiss."

Emily smiled and nodded, biting her lip as she looked up to the older man beside her, feeling his warmth radiate onto her bare arms. "He was. And if you could tell, I didn't really know what to make of it. I mean he was cute, but you know, I was six. What was I suppose to do?"

"Invite him to a tea party!"

Emily chuckled as she slapped Hotch's arm, earning a huge smile in return.

"So, Miss Prentiss. Am I a better kisser than little Timmy?"

Emily smiled up at the older man before nodding her head, her teeth sinking down into her lower lip. "You know, I think you are. But…maybe I'll need some recollection on it."

Hotch chuckled as he gave her brow a soft kiss. "My pleasure."


End file.
